The Ninja's Native Faith
by Lunar Wave
Summary: A simple change can create ripples across the lake surface. In one chance change, Uzumaki Naruto was not teamed up, not with the Uchiha, the Inuzuka, or indeed any of the clans of Konoha. He and his two teammates, their surnames unknown to the land of shinobi, will create greater and greater ripples with every step they take. Warning: Some OCs


**The Ninja's Native Faith**  
>by Lunar Wave<p>

Touhou belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, so I don't own that. Naruto, I do not own either.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Only Ones Who Would Play with Him<strong>

* * *

><p>"Stay away from that kid, okay? He's bad news."<p>

This was a common thing for the six year old known as Uzumaki Naruto to hear. He didn't understand why, to be honest. Was it his blonde hair that never seems to flatten no matter what he does? Or was it the white shirt that he wore? He did not know. He walked about the streets, walking to the playground, and the people just ignored his existence. There were some who tried attacking him once or twice in their drunken stupor but an ANBU had always showed up and stop the offender in their tracks. He walked and walked and walked, until he finally arrived at the playground to play with the other children. But when he arrived, the children playing there froze up and basically told him that,

"You can't play with us. Mom/Dad told me not to, so you can't."

"We can lend you our ball, though. I think it's unfair, but mommy will know if I did not do what she says."

Naruto tried to reason with them but they all abandoned him, leaving him standing there with the ball in his hand. He didn't try running after them, as he bounced the ball.

Boing. The ball hit the ground and went back to his hand.

Boing. It did it once more.

Boing. He tried to catch the ball but it slipped from his hand and it went boing all over the place. Naruto did not feel in the mood to chase the ball, and simply watched it slow into a roll. It rolled until a black-shoed foot stopped the ball from moving any further.

"Hey, wanna play?" Naruto looked at the person that stopped the ball. It was a girl. Blonde hair, and bluish grey eyes glistened back as the girl picked up the ball. Her weird hat fell lopsided on her face as she threw the ball. "Catch, Alice!" Naruto followed the ball's trajectory and saw yet another girl. She also had blonde hair. Her eyes were bright yellow and it widened with surprise at seeing the incoming projectile. The girl backhanded the ball at the one who threw it in the first place, her blue and white dress fluttered as she did so.

"Suwako, don't involve me in your stupid games." Alice growled as Naruto and her both watched as the girl grinned and caught the ball. She hurled it once more and the two's eyes followed and found a black-haired boy, wearing traditional (Japanese) clothes. He looked at the falling ball and just kicked it back. The girl grin widened even further and she hurled the ball once more. Naruto watched as the ball headed straight for him.

"Here, kid, your turn! Let's play!"

Naruto caught the ball, and looked at the other two kids. They were already walking closer and Naruto simply grinned.

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"… Hah, hah." Naruto lay down on the ground, panting hard. The other three children were also laying down on the ground, not doing any better. "Well, Touma, I win."<p>

"Shut, up. You're a stamina freak. You were still running around like hell even though no one else could." The other boy snorted, though clearly tired out. "You do realize that, by the end, it was a match between you and Suwako?"

"And you even outlasted Suwako." Alice pointed out. She pointed to the girl who was too tired to speak. "How you succeeded in doing that is beyond me, and I sincerely hope I don't need to find out."

"I never saw you three before. Where did you guys come from?"

"Have you heard of the Land of Illusions?" Touma replied, "That's where. So, you never did tell us your name. What is it?" Naruto thought on it and shrugged.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Hey, is this Land of Illusions full of fun people like you?"

"It's full of dangerous people, but I suppose you can say that they're also quite fun to be around." Alice shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"… When are you going back?"

Alice looked at him and sighed, "Until I at least return to being at a respectable age, I suppose, say… 15? 20? Some woman decided that I was cuter when I was a kid, and turned me into an eight year old. So don't mind it too much." Naruto didn't understand what she meant by that but decided not to question it.

Touma looked back and shrugged, "I'm supposed to manage the family shrine on this side, so I'll be here until okaa-sama calls me back. I'll go back every once in a while to visit though." Naruto nodded, realizing that the two would be staying for quite a while. He turned to Suwako who thought on it a bit. She waited until she stopped panting until she spoke.

"I…" She hesitated slightly before replying. "I'm staying." Alice and Touma looked at the girl in confusion, not sure what she was trying to convey.

"Basically, we'll be staying here for quite a while." Touma replied. Naruto nodded and thought. He then decided to say what he always wanted to say.

"Can we be friends?"

…

…

Awkward silence. Naruto fidgeted. Did they not want to be friends? They just played together, right? Doesn't that make them friends? But a sudden voice cut through his thoughts.

"… I don't mind." Touma replied after some consideration, "Just don't annoy me too much." Naruto grinned widely.

"You softie." Suwako snorted at Touma, to which Touma simply glare at her. She laughed and looked at Naruto, "Yeah, sure! Why not?"

"I don't need friends. I have my dolls." Alice replied. "But I suppose we could be acquaintances."

"Translation: I'll be happy to be friends with you." Suwako grinned. Naruto looked relieved at this. Then Suwako added with a mischievous tone. "She's a tsundere."

"I'm not a tsundere." Alice dryly replied before turning to Naruto, "But yeah, I suppose."

"Cool! Well, believe it! Are you three going to Ninja Academy?"

"Ninja Academy? You mean training to be ninjas?" Suwako perked up, "Ooh, ooh, I want to be a ninja! Hey, Touma, Alice, let's be Ninjas together!" Alice sighed once more, unsure as to why she's getting dragged around by this girl. But she shows no

"Ehhh? Maybe. It might make things less boring." Touma replied. "All, I've been doing recently is cleaning up the old shrine."

Suwako grinned and laughed, "So where do we register?"

Naruto grinned and started running, "Well, if you guys want to be ninjas, you should meet the old man! Come on!" He started running up the path, and looked back. "Hurry up, hurry up!"

The other three looked at each other and nodded. They ran after the boy. It is in this meeting that started the ripples. The ripples that changed much history, and the ripples that created so many changes within Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>The Kyuubi no Kitsune is a walking disaster. It towered over every building, looking down on the humans, sneering at their foolishness, their stupidity. He laughs as a single swish from his nine long tails crushes many of them. It was hopeless.<strong>

**But suddenly, in the sky were white snake-like creatures. They rushed towards the Kyuubi, coiling around its long arms, not minding any scratch that the powerful creature dealt to their body. They coiled around him and dragged him away from the village. The Fourth Hokage, together with these white snakes, defeated the Kyuubi.**

**Plenty would know that the Kyuubi was sealed into Uzumaki Naruto. But, only those who watched the sky that day would remember. There was a woman who stood on top of one of those snakes. Who she was, no one knows, for it was too dark to truly see any features. But they were almost sure it was a woman, what with her long hair and skirt billowing in the wind. She was the unknown savior of Konoha, and her name was written in the History Books as "Queen of the White Snakes."**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue End<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, let's get the pairings out of the way: NaruHina is sure, though not really touched on, as they're just kids. Debating between SasuSaku or SasukeXAlice. Don't like, don't read.<p>

Second, If I were to continue this story past Academy Arc, I'll require a Beta Reader or a Co-Writer. I might screw up the necessary knowledge for Naruto Fanfics after all. Touhou, eh, Hisoutensoku is good enough for this fic and I played heaps of that. Most Touhou would be Fanon, but seriously, plenty of Touhou information is Fanon so no problem there.

Oh, and speaking of Academy Arc, do you guys want to see that? Or should we just skip to the actual time they become Ninja? I'm not making a poll for that as this story is still just an "idea". I'll in fact be posting various Fanfic Ideas as Prologue Chapters only unless the story gets a good backing or I get interested enough to continue it.

More info on why I made this story on my profile~


End file.
